


At the End

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [48]
Category: The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (1947)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment, as Lucy and Daniel find each other.





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 80. ghost

"You made me forget you," Lucy murmured to her companion, and Daniel inclines his head, not denying the charge. "Or tried. You were always on the edge of my thoughts."

Daniel shook his head. "I only wished you to find happiness, with a man that could be what you needed in life."

She settled her head along his shoulder, his arm around her, and looked out over the sea stretching out from Gull Cottage.

"I don't think Miles, or any other, could ever have lived up to who you were to me," she said. "And now, we are together."

"Indeed."


End file.
